


Scandalous (I)

by ailixandrite (AILiSeki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, fusão, morte de figurante, sismance intenso da época da guerra, violência mais ou menos implícita
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Homeworld, os métodos das rebeldes são escandalosos.</p>
<p>Essa fanfic foi escrita em agosto de 2016, pouco depois do fim da maior Steven Bomb de todas. Nomes em inglês.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous (I)

Pearl está cercada. As soldados de Homeworld estão em toda parte, e ela vê algumas de suas companheiras caindo, dissipando suas formas físicas. Ela sente seus dedos se afrouxando nas espadas. Rose está um tanto afastada da batalha principal, lutando sozinha contra três adversárias tão grandes quanto ela própria.   
Pearl quer estar ao lado dela, quer ajudá-la, mas para isso precisa atravessar incontáveis inimigas. Uma Quartz particularmente grande a encara, como se estivesse esperando para atacar. Ela então ouve o agora familiar som de uma Gem sendo quebrada, e uma fraqueza a toma.  
Pearl não se sente capaz de fazer isso. As espadas em sua mão parecem estranhas. Isso é errado, está tudo errado, ela não deveria estar ali. Ela é uma Pearl, e esse não é o seu lugar. Ela dá um passo para trás. Suas costas encostam em algo, que a impede de recuar mais.  
\-- Festa na base quando terminarmos aqui? -- diz uma voz familiar.  
A fraqueza passa. Pearl se lembra do motivo para estar fazendo tudo isso.   
\-- Bismuth! -- ela chama, virando-se para trás e vendo a companheira, as costas das duas se encostando. Ela olha mais adiante, para onde Rose luta. -- Eu preciso ajudá-la!  
Bismuth não precisa de mais para saber a quem ela se refere.  
\-- Não é melhor nós _nos_  ajudarmos antes? -- ela sorri, mas Pearl consegue ver uma sombra de medo e preocupação em seu olhar.  
\-- Vamos sair dessa juntas. -- diz Pearl. Mais uma vez, Bismuth não precisa de mais para entendê-la.  
\-- Se me der a honra. -- Bismuth estende sua mão a Pearl. Pearl deixa suas espadas caírem e dá as mãos a companheira.  
A Quartz que observava Pearl parece a primeira a perceber o que elas estão fazendo. Ela ergue sua arma, hostil, mas cautelosa.  
Um ou dois passos é tudo de que as duas precisam para completar a fusão. Elas se erguem, em uma forma mais alta do que qualquer uma das soldados inimigas, e igualmente musculosa. Os cabelos longos com _dreads_ coloridos estão presos para trás, e ela veste uma regata aberta nas duas laterais, bermuda e botas. Sua pele é escura. A estrela, símbolo da rebelião, cobre o tecido em seu tronco, e adorna sua pele em seus dois pares de ombros. Dois pares de olhos analisam o território ao seu redor, e ela pensa na melhor estratégia para chegar até sua líder.   
Duas inimigas avançam em sua direção. A fusão se abaixa, recuperando as espadas de Pearl em um rápido movimento. Os dois braços livres transformam-se em martelos. Ela sorri, está pronta para a batalha.

Rose ofega, cansada. Ela conseguiu manter a batalha equilibrada até agora, mas com as inimigas em maior número, ela não sabe por quanto tempo pode continuar.  
A mão em seu ombro a assusta a princípio, mas ao reconhecer a quem ela pertence, Rose sente alívio.  
\-- É um prazer revê-la, Rainbow.  
Lutando lado a lado, Rose e a fusão, Rainbow Obsidian, derrotam facilmente as três soldados. O último golpe de Rainbow atravessa a forma de uma delas, a desestabilizando em um instante, sua pedra caindo no solo gramado.  
Rainbow Obsidian encara a pedra. Os sons da batalha ainda são audíveis. Com um leve movimento, ela aponta uma de suas espadas para a pedra caída. Ela está de costas para Rose, que não vê o que ela está fazendo. Sua expressão é fria, mas ela hesita. Por um segundo, sua forma se desestabiliza, e ela quase se separa.  
Ela volta sua atenção aos sons da batalha. Rose se junta a elas. Rainbow a segue. As Crystal Gems precisam delas.


End file.
